Production tracked vehicles have an axle assembly which includes left and right final drive assemblies which transmit power from a differential to left and right axle shafts upon which are mounted left and right drive wheels. The final drive assembly includes a planetary transmission which heretofore has been placed entirely outboard of the axle bearings and inside of the tracks drive wheels. The size of the final drive assembly limits how much the vehicle tread setting can be varied. Therefore, it is desired to reduce the overall physical size of the final drive assembly without sacrificing desired functionality.